No regret, no remorse
by Ripred
Summary: Dragon society,compleate with school, business, fun, arena fighting, and... murder? OC's are acepted, just send me a PM for now it's rated T. but it will be rated M eventually. semi slow updater, sorry :'C


This is a re-boot story for my character _Ripred_. The story used to be called "Social problems" now it is called "No regret, no remorse" and is completely different. It will run pretty much like a school based story, so I am accepting OC's for this story, however what I chose to do with them will vary, (don't worry I'll give their owners credit at the bottom of the chapter, and I will only use them in this story : D ) Most of the inspiration for this comes from my IPod and from Dardarax's story "Dark Legacy" check it out. This is rated M for various reasons, so I hope you're not squeamish. I do not own any characters from the Spyro franchise.

* * *

_**CH 1 Prelude: First contact**_

* * *

It is nearly pitch-black at just after midnight, in the poor district of warfang. There is a feeling of despair and sadness in the air surrounding the broken down houses and overall clutter in this neighborhood. It is very bleak and indeed the last place you would look for anyone with two gems to rub together. The streets were nearly deserted, except for a plump bear in a large flashy purple suit and monocle, running for his life and looking entirely out of place in this part of town. He was hefting a stuffed money sack over his shoulder as he ran, desperately trying to get enough air into his lungs to keep from doubling over. "By the ancestors, I haven't had to run in years! What is happening to me?" cried Mr. Moneybags in despair. He turned down an alley in an effort to escape from his pursuer. It turned out to be a poor choice as this alley was a dead end. Mr. Moneybags fell to his knees in anguish and pounded at the wall in front of him, desperately hoping it might crumble.

"I hope your only running to lose weight, because escape is futile," taunted a snide, rough, and unseen voice. "Give up now and accept your fate."

"No wait, I have money I'm sure we can work something out!" pleaded Moneybags still on his knees.

"Sorry Moneybags," the voice started, not sounding the least bit sorry at all, "but my client grows anxious with each passing day. I do have a contract to fulfill after all, and my payment is in that bag."

"Oh please have mercy!" Moneybags wailed.

"Oh I love it when they beg!" laughed the voice, "but your resistance has cost me precious time, and it's going to cost you much more than just a "small fee" hehehe"

"Who! Who wants me dead?" Yelled Moneybags, searching the rooftops for the source of the voice.

"Quite a lot of people actually, you've made a lot of enemies with those scams of yours. My people received so many requests for your head that we had to tell them all we'd do it for free as long as we got your loot. Never seen so many people agree on something," mused the voice, still taunting the bear."But enough chat."

Suddenly a dragon materialized out of the shadows next to the distraught bear.

"I think I'll take that, thank you very much" the dragon sliced Moneybags wrist with his tail blade, making him drop the bag.

"My gems!" he cried, scrambling to pick up the bag, but too late. The dragon had snatched them up and the bag disappeared into the shadows, transported to who knows where. Mr. Moneybags looked right at the assassin and with a burning hate in his eyes told him, "I hope you burn in hell!"

"Sorry to break it to you Moneybags, but don't let it get above 60 degrees, I like it cold." The dragon jeered. He next plunged his tail blade right into the heart of the bear. He could feel the heart stop beating as it burst open soft and warm. The bear died within seconds.

The dragon dropped the bear and took a lock of its fur before returning to the shadows, and back to his sanctuary.

* * *

Character credits…. (Character: owner)

Mystery assassin: Ripred (me)

* * *

Hope this got your taste buds wet. This is the prelude to my story and I hope to post the next chapter soon. Remember I am accepting OC's of any and every type. Could be just a simple shop keeper to you, but to me it might be just what I need to complete my next chapter. So if you have an OC character or idea you want to share. Send me a PM and I'll be sure to get back to you.

R&R

And don't forget to check out "Dark Legacy" by Dardarax


End file.
